Vad kommer hända med mig?
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Efter att Chris och Sheva räddade Jill från att vara under Weskers kontroll åker de hem till New York. Jill flyttar in hos Chris och deras kärlek blommar åter upp. Men Chris är tvungen att åka på ett nytt uppdrag och han känner ångest över att lämna Jill ensam kvar.Hon försäkrar honom att hon kommer klara sig och Chris åker. Men vad händer när någon från deras förflutna återvänder?
1. Ett oväntat möte

Korridoren låg tyst och öde. Hon försökte tända lyset men inget hände när hon tryckte på knappen. Hennes vanliga otur. Hon höll pistolen framför sig, hon försökte hålla handen stadig. Korridoren verkade aldrig ta slut, för varje steg hon tog verkade korridoren bli längre. Hon kände på dörren, låst. Hon gick förbi dörren men stannade när den slog upp bakom henne. Hon vände sig snabbt om. Långsamt gick en man emot henne, hon såg hur halva hans ansikte var bort hackat. Han sträckte ut armarna efter henne, hon höjde sin pistol men skotten missade. Hon försökte få loss kniven men den fastnade. Mannen tog tag i henne och hon försökte sparka bort mannen, men hon kände plötsligt mannens tänder tränga in i hennes nacke. Hon viftade med armarna och skrek till.

Hon kände hur hon landade på något hårt. Hon såg sig omkring och märkte att hon var kvar i sitt rum.  
"Jill?" hon vände sig om när en skugga föll över henne, Chris skugga. "Jag hörde ett skrik"  
"Jag var tillbaka Spencer Manison" sa hon lågt och Chris nickade förstående. Han satte sig ner på golvet bredvid henne.  
"Det var bara en mardröm" sa han och la en arm runt henne. Han precis som hon visste att mardrömmen hade varit värklig men det var många år sedan nu. Jill lutade sig trött emot Chris och det blonda håret for ner över ögonen. Hon var fortfarande utmattad sedan åren hon tvingats tjäna Wesker. Ärren på bröstet hade inte läkt än, men hon tog en dag i taget. Nätterna var jobbigast, då kom minnena tillbaka, minnen över det som hon upplevt de senaste åren.  
"Jag är ledsen om jag väckte dig, du skall upp tidigt i morgon" sa Jill ursäktande och såg på Chris.  
"Jag sov egentligen inte" sa han och Jill visste att han ljög men sa inget. Hon tittade på honom och ville inte ens tänka på vad som kunde hänt om han inte räddat henne. Hade hon dödat både honom och Sheva? Antagligen hade hon det. Wesker hade även levt nu. Hon tänkte på sin förra kapten, hur han hade lurat in dem i mansion:en och nästan fått dem dödade. Känslorna hon hade för Wesker var blandade, men det spelade egentligen ingen roll han var död nu i vilket fall som helst.  
"Jag känner mig skyldig för att jag lämnar dig i morgon" sa Chris och såg sorgset på henne och hon kunde inte låta bli att le svagt. Chris var inte lika hård och kall som folk ibland kunde tänkas tro, han var en av de vänligaste människor hon kände. Men Jill visste att han kunde stänga av när han behövde, han precis som hon hade fått lära sig det den hårda vägen. Om man är på uppdrag kan man inte låta känslorna ta över. Hon tog hans hand och gav honom en allvarlig blick.  
"Du har ett uppdrag och du vet lika väl som jag att du måste åka." sa Jill och Chris såg oroligt på henne.  
"Jag kan säga att jag fått förhinder, det var ingen som förväntade sig att jag skulle finna dig levande" sa Chris och Jill log mjukt emot honom.  
"Vi vet båda att de inte kan ersätta dig och oroa dig inte för mig, jag klarar mig. Jag har överlevt så här länge och jag är säker här i lägenheten" sa Jill men Chris verkade inte säker. "Du kan inte oroa dig för mig hela tiden! Du har ett eget liv"  
"Jag vet det, men jag är rädd att förlora dig igen" sa han och Jill placerade en lätt kyss på hans läppar och han drog henne närmare sig. Hon hade saknat honom också. Hans värme, hans omtänksamhet och hans kärlek, hon ville inget annat än att hålla honom kvar här men hon visste att han var tvungen att åka. Jill visste att hon inte kunde vara självisk, de slogs för att stoppa biterroismen och de hade vigt sina liv åt det. Hon tänkte fortsätta när hon blivit frisk. Hon hade varit en av de bästa, ja hon och Chris. De hade varit ett oskiljaktigt par. Hon tänkte se till att bli frisk så hon åter kunde stå vid hans sida. Hon ångrade inte att hon offrat sig själv för att rädda honom, hon kunde inte låta Wesker döda honom. Även om hennes liv blev som det blev efter det, hon ångrade allt hon gjort under Weskers kontroll, men Chris levde i alla fall. Hon hindrade honom när han försökte kyssa henne igen.  
"Jag vill inte förlora dig heller, men jag tänker inte se till att du sitter instängd med mig här tills jag blir frisk, om du ger dig av så ger det mig motivationen att bli frisk snabbare så vi kan ses igen" sa hon och log uppmuntrande emot honom. Hon reste sig upp från golvet och han ställde sig bredvid henne.  
"Du behöver sova, du skall upptidigt i morgon" sa Jill och Chris nickade och gick emot dörren, han hade sagt att han inte vågade sova bredvid henne rädd för att han inte skulle kunna kontrolera sig själv. Jill hade lett roat åt honom men inte sagt något.  
"Väck mig i morgon innan du åker" sa hon innan han stängde dörren och hon åter la sig i sängen för att försöka sova.

Chris hade väckt henne vid fyra, strax innan han skulle ge sig av. Hon hade önskat honom lycka till och han hade lovat att be Barry komma över och se till att hon mådde bra. Han hade också fått henne att lova att ringa om det var något. Jill log över hur nojig han var. Det var som om han trodde att zombierna skulle attackera henne här i New York. Det var en storstad och hon visste att hon var illa ut om människor skulle börja förvandlas till zombies här, men hon var inte helt chanslös. Hon hade bekämpat dem förut, visst hon var inte lika stark längre men inte försvarslös. Jill stod vid fönstret som hon stått den senaste timmen och stirrat ut igenom. Hon hade sett Chris försvinna bort längs vägen och hon saknade honom redan. De hade varit vänner sedan länge och tillslut hade deras vänskap övergått till kärlek. Att vara ifrån honom var svårare än hon trott, men hon hade varit tvungen att få honom att ge sig av. Hans uppdrag var för viktigt för att kunna ignoreras.  
Jill hoppade skrämt till när någon knackade på dörren. Hon slängde en blick på klockan, dess visare stod på fem. Vem kom på besök klockan fem på morgonen? Kanske var det någon av Chris vänner från armén, det var trotts allt hans lägenhet. Jill tog upp en kniv för att kunna försvara sig i fall det var någon som ville skada henne. Hon förbannade Chris för att han inte hade något kikhål i dörren. Långsamt låste hon upp och öppnade dörren. Hon stannade mitt i rörelsen och bara stirrade på personen framför henne, hon blinkade ett flertal gånger. Hon måste inbilla sig, det här kunde inte vara möjligt. Hennes hjärna så åt henne att genast stänga dörren och söka skydd, men hennes kropp lydde inte.  
"Long time, no see" sa Wesker och log emot henne.


	2. Är det verkligen han?

Tillslut lydde Jills kropp henne och hon stängde dörren framför Wesker och reglade den från insidan. Hon visste att det inte skulle hålla honom ute men hon hoppades på att hon skulle hinna fly innan han hann komma in. Chris hade visat henne en flyktväg han hade bakom en av bokhyllorna och hon rörde sig snabbt emot den.  
Hur kunde han vara vid liv? Hon hade sett honom dö i en vulkan! Inte ens Wesker kunde ha överlevt det, det hade hon varit säker på ändå stod han här nu. Jill var förvirrad, var det ett trick? Var det någon som såg ut som Wesker? Eller hade han aldrig dött?  
"Jill" hon hörde Weskers röst på andra sidan och vaknade upp från sina tankar. Hon stannade mitt i steget när han tagit till ordaö  
Strunta i honom, jobba! Rör dig snabbare för att komma undan, sa hon till sig själv och till hennes förvåning lydde kroppen och hon var snart framme vid bokhyllan.  
"Jill jag behöver din hjälp" sa Wesker och hon stannade åter. Det var något med hur han sa det som fick henne att reagera, han lät så hjälplös, som om han faktiskt ville ha hennes hjälp. Det var bara ett trick intalade hon sig själv.  
"Jill svara" sa Wesker och hon stod åter stilla. Vad ville han henne? Han kunde knappast behöva hennes hjälp. Men det var något som fick henne att bli oroad för honom, hon hade känt honom precis som Chris i flera år, även om hennes och Weskers förhållande var allt annat än kärleksfullt. Men under de åren hon känt honom hade hon aldrig hört honom be om något, inte ens hjälp. Hon tänkte tillbaka på tiden då hon fortfarande jobbat för S.T.A.R.S., hon hade sett upp till honom och han hade varit ett enormt stöd för henne. Inte hade hon anat att han redan då jobbade för Umbrella. Hon mindes deras flyktiga förhållande innan han försökt döda henne och hon honom. Jill kunde nästan skratta över hur det förhållandet hade slutat. De flesta människor försökte inte döda varandra när de bröt upp. Hon hade sett Wesker dö oräkneliga gånger, det var i alla fall så det kändes. Hon suckade, trotts det han gjort hade hon på något underligt sätt kvar vissa känslor för honom. Den starkaste känslan var dock oro och sorg. Hon var alltid oroad över vad han kunde tänkas göra, man visste aldrig med Wesker och sedan kände hon sorg över det han blivit. Över att han hade förlorat sig själv.  
"Jill är du kvar?" frågade Wesker och hon gick närmare dörren förvånad över att han inte försökt bryta sig in.  
"Ja jag är kvar" sa hon lågt och hörde till sin förvåning en lättad suck. Jill visste inte vad hon skulle säga, hon önskade att Chris var här och kunde hålla om henne, hon kände rädslan över att Wesker stod på andra sidan dörren. Samtidigt som hon var lättad över att Chris inte var där, hade han varit det visste hon inte hur det skulle sluta, de båda männens hat gentemot varandra var obeskrivligt. Wesker verkade dock aldrig ha lika starkt hat gentemot henne.  
"Får jag komma in?" frågade Wesker och Jill undrade vad som skulle hända om hon sa nej? Skulle han putta upp dörren ändå? Skulle han döda henne? Skulle han döda henne om hon öppnade frivilligt. Jill stirrade på dörren medan hon funderade, hon hade fortfarande kniven i handen och hon la ner den på byrån som stod bredvid dörren. Jills nyfikenhet tog över, hon var tvungen att veta vad Wesker ville och hon var inte säker på att hon skulle leva om hon sa nej, om hon ändå skulle dö så ville hon veta vad Wesker ville henne. Jill lyfte långsamt bort regeln och öppnade långsamt dörren. Wesker nickade och gick långsamt in. Hon granskade honom, han var fortfarande muskelös, lång och blek. Han tog av sig solglasögonen något som förvånade Jill, Wesker hade alltid glasögonen på sig även om det var mitt i natten. Jill såg att han höll en hand över magen och han tog långsamt bort den och hon såg blodet som täckte handen. Hennes modersinstinkt tog över och hon gick genast bort till köket och tog fram första förbandslådan. Hon log lite roat över att det hade varit Rebeccas första present till henne sedan hon kommit tillbaka. Den unga kvinnan hade haft ett långt föredrag för henne över hur hon skulle ta hand om sina sår och sedan hur man tog hand om andra sår. Rebecca verkade ha glömt över att hon fått samma sjukvårdsutbildning som henne när hon gått med S.T.A.R.S. men Jill hade inte sagt något utan lett tacksamt när Rebecca pratat, men hon hade varit mer lättad när Billy avbrutit henne. Jill hade varit förvånad över att se att Billy Coen levde. Rebecca förklarade allt som hade hänt när de möts och Jill hade accepterat honom, de alla verkade veta att han levde och hon förstod hur mycket hon hade missat när Wesker hållit henne fångad. Hon vände sig ut mot hallen där Wesker fortfarande stod och väntade på henne. Hon gick ut till honom och öppnade lådan.  
"Ta av dig tröjan" sa hon och han drog långsamt av sig tröjan och hon såg på såret, det var värre än hon trott. Hon misstänkte att viruset han brukade ta började avta och hans läkarförmågor inte var lika bra längre. Jill började rengöra såret och hon märkte hur han bet ihop tänderna, det måste göra ondare än vad hon trott. Hon tittade på det långa jacket som fortfarande blödde allvarligt. Jill tog fram nål och tråd.  
"Det här kommer göra ont" sa hon och väntade inte på att han skulle svara utan började genast sy ihop såret, Wesker svor till men Jill log bara elakt, hon brukade inte vara långsynt men efter alla smärta Wesker orsakart henne förtjänade han att lida lite. Hon sydde klart och la sedan på en salva och lindade såret för att se till att han inte kunde dra upp stygnen lika lätt. Jill reste sig sedan upp och slog ihop förbandslådan och gick för att lämna den i köket igen. Hon såg i ögonvrån hur Wesker drog på sig tröjan.  
"Du kan skölja av händerna här i köket" sa hon och Wesker gick emot köket och där hon stod. Hon höll honom hela tiden under uppsikt medan hon kokade te. Men han verkade inte ha några planer på att skada henne, men hon var inte säker. Man kunde aldrig veta med Wesker och hon tänkte inte sänka sin gard. Hon tog fram två koppar och hällde sedan upp te ifrån tekannan. Hon gav den enda koppen till Wesker och tog själv den andra.  
"Jill" sa han lågt och hon tittade bara på honom som om hon förväntade sig att han skulle göra ett utfall emot henne. "Jag vet inte ens vad jag skall säga eller vad jag gör här"  
Jill var förvånad över att hans röst var så låg och ursäktande. Hon undrade om det här verkligen var Wesker? Jill drack av teat i stället för att svara. Hon visste inte ens vad hon skulle göra nu när hon släppt in honom, hon skulle inte kunna få ut honom ensam om han sa emot. Wesker ställde ner tekoppen på bänken och gick emot henne, Jill backade genast bakåt och Wesker stannade och log svagt emot henne innan han gick snabbt fram emot henne. Jill tittade på tekoppen och övervägde att slänga den på honom, det skulle inte stoppa honom särskilt länge men det var det enda vapnet hon hade till hands. Men Wesker tog koppen ifrån henne och ställde ner den på bordet. Jill spärrade upp ögonen när Wesker slog armarna om henne. Hon kände hans välbekanta doft, hans hjärtslag och hur han drog in henne i sin famn. Jill stod helt stilla, hon var förvånad något annat kunde hon inte säga. Hon var tillsammans med Chris men ändå protesterade hon inte när Wesker kramade om henne, på något sätt kändes hans famn trygg som den gjort innan allt hänt. För ett ögonblick kunde hon låtsas att inget av det som hänt för flera år sedan var verkligt, att hon fortfarande bodde i Raccon City, att hon fortfarande jobbade för S.T.A.R.S., hon slappnade av i Weskers famn log emot honom. Men det varade bara ett kort ögonblick innan hon insåg vem det var som stod framför henne. Hon backade undan och gav honom en örfil. Till hennes förvåning böjde Wesker på huvudet.  
"Jag förtjänade antagligen det där" sa han och Jill kunde inte göra annat än att skratta kallt.  
"Du förtjänar att brinna i helvetet" sa hon kallt och stirrade kallt på honom. "Du borde gå nu!"  
Hon pekade ut emot hallen Wesker började gå emot dörren och Jill följde efter honom, hon kände hur hon vacklade till och hon tog tag i en bänk som stod i hallen.  
"Jill?" sa Wesker oroat och hon höjde handen för att hindra honom från att säga något, plötsligt vek sig benen och allt blev svart.


	3. Ångrar du det?

Ljuset bländade henne när hon öppnade ögonen, vart var hon? Det var hennes första fråga. Hon såg sig omkring och upptäckte att hon låg i sin säng. Det lilla välbekanta rummet som hon bott i det senaste halvåret. Hon tittade upp i taket på plankorna. Hon kände till varenda detalj efter att ha legat och stirrat upp i det åtskilliga nätter när hon inte kunnat somna. Men hur hade hon hamnat här? Hon mindes inte, det senaste hon mindes var att Wesker hade knackat på hennes dörr, eller snarare Chris dörr. Det måste ha varit en dröm? Hon hörde något röra sig i rummet.  
"Chris?" sa hon genast och såg sig omkring, det var först nu hon upptäckte att hon inte var ensam i rummet.  
"Ledsen att göra dig besviken" svarade Wesker. Jill satte sig långsamt upp och såg att han stod och studerade hennes foton. Bilder från en svunnen tid. Hon undrade vilket som fångats hans uppmärksamhet och blev förvånad när det var en bild av både Bravo och Alfa team framför en helikopter, en bild som hade tagits ett år innan Spencer Manison, då hon och Wesker varit tillsammans. Det var något ingen annan visste, inte ens Chris hennes partner. Men hon hade inte haft någon anledning att dra upp det. De visade det inte för någon att de varit ett par, och så länge de inte kom i vägen för deras jobb. Det hade inte gjort det fören han försökt få henne dödade.  
"Ångrar du det?" frågade hon och han ställde ner bilden och vände sig emot honom, för ett ögonblick såg hon känslor avspeglas i Weskers ansikte innan han åter la sin mask över ansiktet. Jill hade lärt sig att läsa den för många år sedan, men hon var inte säker på att hon kunde det lika bra längre, Wesker var inte samma man längre.  
"Att jag jobbade för Umbrella och försöktefå er dödade?" frågade han rakt ut och hon nickade, vad var vitsen med att linda in det massa snygga ord, det var bättre att bara säga det rakt ut. "Nej jag ångrar det inte, jag fick det jag ville ha, makt"  
Jill vände bort blicken från Wesker och reste sig upp ur sängen, hon kände genast hur yr hon var och fick ta tag i sängstolpen för att inte ramla.  
"Ta det lugnt Jill, du svimmade förut så jag bar hit dig" förklarade Wesker och hon nickade bara. Om hon svimmat förklarade det varför hon vaknat upp i sin säng. Jill väntade på att det skulle sluta snurra och när det gjort det gick hon fram emot bilden och tog upp den i handen.  
"Jag saknar dem" sa hon lågt och Wesker la en hand på hennes axel som tröst men hon puttade bort den, allt var hans fel. Hon kunde inte anklaga Wesker helt ensam, Umbrella hade format honom och gett honom medlen att kunna göra det han gjorde och bli den han blev, men han var fortfarande ansvarig för sina egna handlingar.  
"Det finns en sak jag ångrar" sa Wesker och Jill slet sin blick ifrån bilden och tittade upp på honom. Han tog av sig solglasögonen och hon såg förvånat på honom. Wesker tog sällan av sina solglasögon, när han gjorde det blev han väldigt allvarlig.  
"Att du inte lyckades döda oss alla?" frågade Jill kallt och för en kort sekund tycktes hon se att Wesker blev sårad men lika fort som hon sett det försvann det.  
"Nej, jag ångrar att jag lät dig åka med. Tanken var att du inte skulle åkt med! Du hade ledigt den dagen" sa Wesker och nu var det Jills tur att bli förvånad men hon blev sedan åter arg.  
"Så du menar att jag skulle varit den enda överlevande? Du menar att det skulle varit okej om alla mina vänner dog men jag överlevde? Du verkar inte förstå Wesker, vilket inte förvånar mig! Vänskap, lojalitet, kärlek och tilltro är något du aldrig kommer förstå!" sa hon och ställde ner bilden på byrån. Hon stirrade stint på honom. "Jag dock kommer aldrig förstå mig på ditt maktbegär. Hur man kan överge dem man älskar, dem som bryr sig om en. Hur man kan välja att kliva över lik framför det"  
Wesker mötte hennes blick och gick sedan fram mot henne och tog tag i hennes händer och puttade upp henne emot väggen.  
"Men jag tror du förstår Jill! Du har sett den värld jag kan skapa, du har varit en del av den, du har fått känna på maktens ställning" viskade han i hennes öra och hon vände bort blicken, det här var inte den Wesker hon känt för många år sedan. Jill undrade om hon någonsin känt honom?  
"Jag tror du vill ha mer makt, att du känner dig maktlös när du är instängd här. Jag vet att du är lika villig att gå över lik för att då det du vill ha!" Jill ryste när Wesker viskade precis i hennes öra, hon kunde känna hans andetag emot örat.  
"De lik jag kliver över är dem du lämnat åt mig att kliva över! Jag har sett din värld, en värld du tvingade mig att vara en del av. Något jag gjorde allt annat än frivilligt! Du är väl medveten om det Wesker!" sa Jill och försökte komma loss, men han höll fast henne.  
"Erkänn att du saknar den ibland" sa Wesker, det lät mest som en befallning. Hon mötte hans blåa ögon och försökte förstå vad han tänkte, kände och ville. Hon ville inget annat än att se den mannen hon hade känslor för innan allt startade.  
"Jag saknar den värld som fanns innan du försökte döda oss" sa Jill bestämt och Wesker skrattade och släppte henne. Han backade bakåt och satte sig ner på sängen.  
"Den världen var allt annat än roande. Du måste medge att livet på den tiden var tråkigare! Samma uppgifter dag ut och dag in. Raccon City var knappast ett underhållande ställe" sa Wesker och log emot henne. Jill stod förvånat kvar längs väggen.  
"Särskilt inte när man tvingas slås för sitt liv i den! Dina zombies nådde staden bara några veckor efter att vi överlevt Spencer Mansion." sa Jill och mindes de skräckfyllda dagarna i staden. Hon hade med nöd och näppe tagit sig ur den, det var tack vare Carlos hjälp.  
"Jag hörde vad du råkade ut för, men det finns inget som gör livet mer värt att leva än spänningen. Vad hade du gjort om inget av det här hänt? Suttit bakom ett skrivbord i Raccon City, du hade inte trivts med det livet!" konstaterade Wesker. Det var något som stämde, Jill hade aldrig gillat skrivbords jobb, men hade hon velat byta ut det mot det här livet? Hon var faktiskt inte säker, Wesker hade rätt, hon gillade spänningen. Men att alltid tvingas slåss för sitt liv kan vara sjukt påfrestande. Att aldrig veta vem man förlorar nästa gång. Att aldrig veta vilka faror som väntar än. Och sedan kom alla mardrömmar, ansiktena av dem man tvingas skjuta för att man inte kunde rädda dem. Men allt detta var hennes liv, det hade format henne, gjort henne till den hon är idag. Hon visste att hon inte skulle vilja byta ut det emot något.  
"Du har rätt" medgav Jill lågt och Wesker log emot henne och nickade.  
"Jag känner dig bättre än du tror Jill" svarade han och hon stirrade på honom men sa inget. "Tro inte att jag inte har följt dig när du jagat mig. Jag har följt Chris för att veta hur jag enklast skall kunna skada honom och döda honom, för att veta vart han får mest ont både fysiskt och psykiskt, det gör jag för att jag måste känna min motståndare. Men dig Jill har jag följt av ren nyfikenhet. Du har alltid intresserat mig och fascinerat mig, enda sedan du klev in på S.T.A.R.S. kontor som vår nya medlem. Du visade med engång att du inte var en tjej man trampade på, du vann allas förtroende och blev en omtyckt medlem. Det finns dagar då jag ångrar det jag gjorde emot dig, det är det enda jag ångrar i mitt liv" sa han och tog sedan på sig solglasögonen och Jill visste att han inte tänkte bli lika djup igen, inte på ett bra tag i alla fall. Hon tittade på honom där hon stod längs väggen. Hon var uppriktigt förvånad och förvirrad. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle tro, känner eller tycka. Var han ärlig eller var detta bara ännu ett av hans spel? Var det här ett sätt att komma åt Chris? Eller behövde han bara någonstans att gömma sig och hoppades att hon skulle hjälpa henne. Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde den lika snabbt igen, hon hade inget att säga.  
"Jag ber dig inte svara Jill" sa Wesker bara och hon tog ett steg framåt och tittade på honom där han satt på hennes säng. Hon hade fortfarande svårt att tro att han levde och att han hade kommit till henne för att be om hjälp. Hon var lika förvånad över att hon hade släppt in honom och att de hade ett samtal, ett riktigt samtal något de inte haft på flera år. Hon ryckte till när det knackade på dörren.  
"Jill, det är Barry jag kommer in" hon hörde en nyckel sättas in i låste och hon såg panikartat på Wesker, vad skulle hända om Barry såg honom?


	4. Om livet ändå vore lättare

Jills blick var fäst på Wesker som såg på dörren.  
"Du stannar här och ger inte ifrån dig ett ljud!" sa hon bestämt och lämnade genast rummet. Hon var oroad över om Wesker verkligen skulle stanna på rummet. Hon ville inte att Barry skulle veta att han levde, dels för att hon misstänkte att det skulle leda till Barrys död, något hon verkligen inte ville, han var en kär gammal vän. Men sedan ville hon inte att människor skulle veta att hon gömde Wesker. Hon var fortfarande förvånad över att hon inte slängt ut Wesker, men han var den enda som kunde ge henne svaren på varför det blivit som det blivit. Jill kom ut i vardagsrummet och såg på Barry som stod där. Hon hade inte sett honom på snart tre år, men han var fortfarande samma gamla Barry, det enda som avslöjade att åren gått var att han hade börjat få några få gråa hårstrån. Han stirrade på henne och hon förstod varför, hon var inte längre dem samma. Inte bara för att hennes hår nu var blont utan också för att hon blivit blekare, mer muskulös och ärret som fanns kvar på bröstet efter apparaten Wesker haft för att kontrollera henne.  
"Jill" sa Barry lågt och hon log emot honom.  
"Barry" svarade hon och kramade om honom, det var lika bra att få honom att inte misstänka något. Hon kände Barrys starka armar runt sig och hon kände sig genast trygg, Barry var som en far för henne, den far hon aldrig fått. Jill trängde undan tankarna på sin familj, det var ett mörker hon inte ville besöka.  
"Jag är så ledsen" sa Barry när han släppte henne och hon tittade förvånande på honom. "Jag trodde du var död"  
"Barry alla trodde jag var död, det var Weskers plan" sa hon och log varmt emot honom, hon ville inte se Barry anklaga sig själv.  
"Inte Chris!" protesterade Barry och Jill kunde inte låta bli att skratta.  
"Chris är speciell, han ville ha bevis och vi har ett speciellt band" sa Jill leende och Barry nickade.  
"Ja och jag har inte sett honom så glad på länge. Han är inte längre dyster och lika besatt av att jobba. Du har en bra påverkan på honom" sa Barry och de satte sig ner i soffan och Jill korsade sina ben.  
"Jag är bara glad över att kunna göra honom gladare, efter allt han gjort för mig, han befriade mig och gav mig mitt liv tillbaka" sa hon glatt och såg på Barry som nickade.  
"Vi var alla lättade över att han fann dig vid liv. Han anklagade sig själv för att han inte kunde hindra dig från att falla ner för berget. Att du varit tvungen att rädda honom. Vi trodde alla att han skulle gå under" erkände Barry och Jill såg sorgset på honom, hon hade inte menat att såra Chris så. Hon visste inte att han hade tagit det så hårt.  
"Det var inte min avsikt att orsaka honom lidande, men jag kunde inte se honom dö. Jag var tvungen att rädda honom, det var verkligen inget svårt val. Trotts allt som hände skulle jag utan tvekan göra om det" sa hon bestämt och Barry skrattade.  
"Samma gamla Jill, du tänker alltid på alla andra först. Det är något du alltid gjort, till och med när du började på S.T.A.R.S." sa Barry och hon nickade.  
"Ja vem annars skulle ta hand om er inbitna karlar, ni hade inte klarat er utan mig" skrattade hon och Barry stämde in. Jill var glad över att kunna samtala med honom igen, hon hade verkligen saknat Barry.  
"Ja vi hade inte klarat oss utan dig. Vi hade gått under för länge sedan" sa Barry och Jill nickade nöjt och reste sig upp.  
"Vill du ha te?" frågade Jill och gick emot köket. Hon tittade på Weskers tekopp som stod kvar på bänken, hon ställde ner den i diskhon.  
"Jag tar gärna en kopp te" sa Barry och såg sig runt i lägenheten. Jill nickade och satte på tevatten och tog fram två nya tekoppar. Barry satt tyst och betraktade henne. Jill märkte att det var något han ville prata om hon lutade sig emot köksbänken.  
"Så vad är det du vill prata om?" frågade hon vänligt "Det är bara att säga det"  
Barry reste sig upp och gick fram till henne och hon blev förvånad när han drog in henne i en omfamning.  
"Du är så blek" sa han lågt och Jill sa inget, vad skulle hon svara? Hon kände hur han kramade om henne hårdare och plötsligt kände hon hur Barry grät, något som gjorde henne chockad. Hon hade aldrig sett Barry gråta.  
"Barry?" frågade hon försiktigt, hon ville inte se honom ledsen.  
"Jag kan inte låta bli att anklaga mig själv" sa han lågt och Jill kramade om henne, hon kunde inte göra annat. "Om jag inte hjälpt Wesker i Mansion:en så hade det här aldrig hänt dig, då hade han kanske dött. Jag hade chansen att döda honom så många gånger"  
Jill backade ett litet steg bakåt så hon kunde se hans ansikte.  
"Anklaga inte dig själv! Wesker hade din familj du kunde inget göra! Och du valde att hjälpa mig i slutändan!" sa Jill bestämt och såg på honom. "Det är inte ditt fel, lika lite som det är mitt fel att jag tvingades mörda människor och springa Weskers uppdrag när han höll mig fångad. Allt detta är Weskers fel!" sa hon bestämt och hoppades han hörde vad dem sa. Han förtjänade att veta hur han förstört deras liv, samtidigt som de fått en djupare kontakt och blivit en familj, något Wesker aldrig skulle förstå.  
"Jill…" började Barry och hon skakade på huvudet.  
"Tänk inte på det! Det är inte ditt fel! Vi har alla haft flera chanser att döda Wesker men ingen av oss har gjort det! Vi har inte kunnat av olika anledningar" sa Jill och avbröts av att tekokaren visslade och hon log emot Barry innan hon började förebereda teat. Hon räckte över en kopp till Barry som tog emot den.  
"Hur mår din familj?" frågade hon vänligt och Barry log svagt, Jill visste att han älskade sin familj över allt anat, det var därför hon inte kunde vara arg på honom för det han gjort i Mansion:en, hon hade gjort det samma om hon älskat sin familj.  
"Molly och ungarna mår bra, de är i säkerhet och jag är lättad nu när Wesker är död. Jag tror inte han hade försökt hitta dem igen men det är ändå en lättnad att han är död" sa Barry och Jill såg på honom och log ett fejkat leende. Hon kunde inte förmå sig själv att berätta att Wesker levde och fanns i lägenheten. Vad skulle det tjäna till? Barry skulle dö och det ville hon inte. "Molly undrar om du vill titta förbi på en bit mat i veckan, hon och ungarna saknar dig"  
"Jag kommer gärna förbi" sa hon tacksamt. Jill gillade Barrys familj, de hade alltid behandlat henne som en av dem. Barry ställde ner koppen på diskbänken och såg på Jill.  
"I så fall hämtar jag upp dig på onsdag" sa han och Jill nickade. "Jag måste tyvärr bege mig hemåt. Klarar du dig nu?"  
"Ja jag klarar mig, ni behöver inte oroa er för mig hela tiden" sa Jill leende och Barry skrattade.  
"Nej vi behöver nog inte det" sa han och gick emot dörren och gav henne en puss på pannan. "Se till att bli frisk snart" sa han innan han stängde dörren och Jill gick bort till soffan och sjunk ner i den. Hon ville inget hellre än att tala om för folk att Wesker levde, men hon ville inte se dem dödade. Hon hörde dörren öppnas och såg i ögonvrån att Wesker kom ut ur hennes rum.  
"Han har verkligen förändrats" sa Wesker och Jill såg mordiskt på honom.  
"Du tvingade honom till det! Precis som du tvingade oss alla till det!" sa hon kallt och Wesker såg sorgset på henne.  
"Hatar du mig verkligen så mycket?" frågade han och lutade sig emot väggen.  
"Det vet du nog svaret på själv!" sa hon och vände bort blicken. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret.  
"Du älskar verkligen Chris" sa Wesker och Jill såg inte på honom.  
"Det angår egentligen inte dig, men ja det gör jag. Till skillnad från dig behandlar han mig som en människa inte ett testobjekt" sa hon och Wesker gick fram till henne och la en hand på hennes axel men hon slog bort den. "Jag älskade dig en gång i tiden Wesker, men du fick mig att börja hata dig i stället"  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för det Jill" sa han och hon skrattade kallt.  
"Det är lite för sent för det. Gå nu!" sa Jill bestämt.  
"Om jag inte vill det?" frågade han och hon vände sig emot honom och gav honom en kall blick.  
"Då går jag!" sa hon och reste sig upp men han tog tag i hennes hand och stannade henne.  
"Stanna!" sa han befallande.  
"Du kan inte längre styra mig, om du vill utnyttja mig och använda mig emot dem andra så kan du lika väl döda mig här och nu!" sa Jill och Wesker såg sorgset på henne.  
"Jag vill inte se dig död" svarade han och hon drog sig loss.  
"Gå då här ifrån" sa hon och Wesker reste sig upp och gick emot dörren.  
"En dag kommer du förstå Jill, en dag kommer du komma tillbaka till mig för att du saknar makten, och jag kommer vänta på dig" sa Wesker innan han lämnade henne ensam. Jill låste och reglade dörren och sjunk ner i hallen. Allt det här var för mycket för henne. Wesker levde, hon kunde inte berätta för något för då skulle de försöka döda honom och dö. Hon själv ville inte se någon av dem dö, inte ens Wesker som förtjänade det. Hon visste inte vad det var för känslor hon hade kvar för Wesker men några sorts känslor var det. Jill tittade rakt fram.  
"Om livet ändå varit lättare" sa hon till sig själv.


End file.
